


Never was his

by killing_rose



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/pseuds/killing_rose
Summary: Joey Grant, learning a secret. He wouldn't have ever guessed this one.





	Never was his

Jane Rizzoli is Joey's first love. He pulls her metaphorical pigtails, calls her names, and wonders when she'll realize. Over a decade and a half later, both are on the force: a woman with the biggest balls he's ever seen, and him, a political animal to his very bones. 

He hasn't stopped loving her, he realizes, staring at her on his first day in her department. Her intellect is still terrifying, and her attitude toward him is part ice and part weapon. 

He thinks, when sits in the rain, waiting for her, trying to pick up a moment he bungled, that this is it. This is the day that his fantasies come true.

But it isn't, and he goes to DC, and the bitter ashes haunt him for a while. A long while. 

He's back in Boston two years later, wondering if he should try to look her up *this* time, since he hasn't the last six times he's been here. (Probably not.) He's stopped at a neighborhood bar, not their neighborhood, with a friend (a political ally) from the BPD, when he sees the Queen of the Dead, leaning forward, eyes sparkling. He may be a politician, but he's still a cop, and it's not a stretch to realize that she's on a date. 

The other woman at the table is dressed like Isles is, a plunging skintight dress, and a curving smile on her face. It takes a second, because he's never seen her look like a *woman*, not like that, but that's Jane Rizzoli.

He's-- suddenly, a lifetime of things make sense, and he doesn't have to wonder if Jane's parents know. But he's fully aware that he's an interloper here, someone she wouldn't observing this, and tells the waiter he's changed his mind, and he'll just be going now.

Unfortunately, that's enough to grab Rizzoli's attention, eyes narrowing, and jaw setting. "Grant," she says, coldly. 

"Jane," Isles says. It's a warning, one he heard multiple times when he ran things. "Do you want to join us?"

No. It helps, in its own way, to know he didn't have a chance in hell two years ago. Possibly not ever. "Pretty sure I interrupted something," he says, as diplomatically, as evenly, as he can. 

Jane nods. "Our fourth anniversary," she says, and it's not quite a knife in the heart, a feeling that's bizarrely mixed with some strange peace that she's happy, that she has been happy. (A hatred, suddenly, that she has to hide this from everyone, because that's what you do in their neighborhood.) 

"Explains the dress," he says with a snort and she sticks her tongue out at him. "I'll call you next time I'm in town, you can regale me with how she broke down your no dating coworkers rule." 

"It's a date," Isles responds. 

As he turns to leave, Jane says, quiet and solemn, "Ma knows, and so does Frankie and Korsak, but--"

"It's your business, Jane." Turns back around just long enough to flash a wry smile. "I grew up there too, you know."

"I know. Not exactly something I can forget," but it's tinged with humor, not the loathing of their childhood. He can live with that.


End file.
